callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
1st Force Recon
The 1st Force Reconnaissance Company is the deep reconnaissance and direct action unit of the USMC. It appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare during the American campaign. In-game Missions *"Charlie Don't Surf" - Invasion of Makkah Coast. *"The Bog" - Rescue of the Abrams tank War Pig. *"War Pig" - Escort of the Abrams tank War Pig. *"Shock and Awe" - Invasion of the Capital City. *"Heat" *"The Sins of the Father" *"Ultimatum" *"All In" *"No Fighting in the War Room" *"Game Over" History In response to the execution of President Al-Fulani, the United States Department of Defense sends in the Marine recon units, under General Shepherd's orders, to attack the OpFor led by Khaled Al-Asad. The first response of the U.S. was the invasion of Makkah Coast for capturing the TV studio where Al-Asad diffuses the video of Al-Fulani's execution. They send many helicopters and multiple Marines to accomplish the mission. The Marines succeeds in reach the studio, but failed to capture Al-Asad. Later, the Marines are sent to the city of Al-Qunfudhah where they must liberate the city under OpFor's domination. Also, some surviving Marines must be rescued by the group and the liberation of Al-Qunfudhah succeed. After these events, they received new orders in attacking the capital city where they located Al-Asad's position. The assault of the capital city is a major event and ensure the succeed of the Marines. Many tanks and helicopters are being sent for the conquest of the city. When Command believes they will be in range of a nuclear attack according to the intelligence from the British Special Air Service, they evacuate a little group of Marines and let the others to continue searching for Al-Asad. In the last minute, they finally evacuate from the city without Al-Asad, but a nuclear device explodes, destroying all buildings, helicopters, Abrams tank battalions and remnant OpFor survivors. The nuclear attack killed 30,000 Marines in total. The SAS was sent later to interrogate Al-Asad at his safe house in Azerbaijan. The surviving Force Recon Marines were sent to assist SAS and Loyalist forces in Russia. They assisted in finding Viktor Zakhaev and in preventing ICBMs from targeting the U.S. East Coast before they were killed by Zakhaev until his demise at the hands of John "Soap" MacTavish during their escape. It is revealed that Imran Zakhaev was the main instigator of the attack and Vladimir Makarov was the man who triggered the nuclear explosion. This event is the main reason why General Shepherd would go on to orchestrate a war between the United States and Russia. Known Members Note: All members marked K.I.A. were killed after a nuclear device detonated whilst the company was attempting to evacuate the Capital City, unless stated otherwise. *Pvt. Gaines - K.I.A. *SSgt. Griggs - K.I.A. in "Game Over" *Sgt. Paul Jackson (playable character) - K.I.A. *Pvt. Lopez - K.I.A. *Pvt. Massey - K.I.A. in "Charlie Don't Surf" *Pvt. Roycewicz - K.I.A., either "The Bog" or "Shock and Awe" (player-determined) *Lt. Vasquez - K.I.A. *Pvt. West - K.I.A. in "The Bog" *Lt. Volker - K.I.A. *Cpt. Keating - K.I.A. in "Shock and Awe" *Cpt. Pelayo - K.I.A. *Sniper Team Two *Two-Six Team Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Factions Category:Real Life Article